


🧡

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Hunay, M/M, Matt is a dumbass, New Years, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, SHEITH - Freeform, Ships mentioned:, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Drinks, Talking, Wine, coriverson, lance is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: The war's been over for a long time, but some never managed to leave it behind.





	🧡

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while so I dug up one of the fics that's pretty much what you'd call finished and decided to post, it's like half edited... idk man I just woke up
> 
> ALSO like FYI, Pluto and Calypso are puppies of Bae-Bae and Kosmo that Matt adopted

Matt is... a coalition diplomat. Fancy way of saying translator for the rebels. Unlike the paladins though, he didn’t ever stop. Sure, he took a few years without being in a battle or having a real duty other than working on communications and meetings... but when the time came he didn’t say no. Coalition outposts were far more welcome, more-so like hotels now. Temporary housing for coalition representatives to come and go. A lot like a hotel. Fancy ones. Of course the penthouses were all listening outposts, better reception, and those who stayed in them had to usually hang out there for quite a while. 

Such lengthy stay times were weeks, months, or in Matt’s case... a good 5 1/2 years. He didn’t mind it, really. The locals were nice, and occasionally he left to visit Earth or Altea but he was never gone for more than 4 months. Total. That included weddings, holidays, and the occasional parties and meetings the coalition begged of him for. Olia told him multiple times he could always leave and they’d get a replacement but Matt, in earnest, didn’t mind. He was... what, 31? He should settle down but, he supposes he’ll go back to Earth or something soon. Keith and Shiro married, Pidge dedicating her time to science, Hunk and Shay together, Allura as empress of Altea, and... hell even Coran and Iverson, apparently. He supposes he should settle down but who the hell would put up with him? He can’t seem to slow down.

Then there’s the knock at his door. Which is unusual for the time of night. To be honest he’s ‘celebrating’ New Years. He’s got an Earth broadcast on his TV, and monitoring communications across the galaxy. What could be better? 

Begrudgingly lifting himself from the couch (he’s got Pluto and Calypso laying next to him and he’ll be damned if he’s waking them for probably a simple question they decided they couldn’t message him for.) A couple of pettings and they’re back asleep, but he’s walking over to the door, opening it to reveal....

“I bring booze.” Lance, smiling and raising a bottle of wine up, hand on his hip. “... and I really hope you have wine glasses.” He’s got on a pair of obvious farm jeans and a light blue shirt that looks pretty soft. 

Matt can only snort, laughing giddy at him standing there. “Lance- hi-“ the words are said barely through Matt’s smile as he leans on the door. “What are you doing here?” 

Lance shrugged. “It’s new years... and you spend most of them alone, and we’re friends. You don’t mind do you?” 

Glancing up, Matt looked at the wine. “That’s my Mama’s prized 1992 Chateau Latour. She asked you to come keep me company, huh?” 

“Am I really that obvious?” Lance looked at the bottle, reading the label for himself. 

Again, Matt laughed. “You both are.” He smiled again, stepping away from the doorway. “Come in, and yes I do have glasses. Albeit they aren’t wine glasses... or at least if there are some in here they’re alien versions, but I do have cheap plastic ones that have the lids on them. We can take those off.”

“Good enough for me.” Lance assured, following inside and closing the door behind him. Almost immediately Calypso and Pluto were teleporting around him to sniff him, knocking him down, and just barely saving the bottle which Matt grabbed. “Thank you.” he muttered and Matt smiled at him. 

“Sorry about them. They haven’t seen you in a while... or anyone from home... in almost a year.” Matt whistled, and they both teleported off of Lance, back over to the couch, wagging. Matt offered a hand, which Lance took, standing up. As Matt walked to a kitchen, he looked around the place. There were video chats, obviously, but he’d never seen it in person. 

When Matt joked it was a suite, he meant it. raised and lowered floors, a patio looking out at the city, full kitchen/bar in the center, and he could only imagine what the bath/bed combo looked like. The living room was simpler, but he guessed Matt just did that to make it feel less fancy. Not like to the right of the couch against the wall was an entire computer setup beyond his wildest imagination or anything. “It’s... uh... it’s fine. So this is your place, huh?” 

Matt looked back at him. “Yeah, it’s... extravagant. Trust me, the novelty of living rich both dawns on me each day but has worn out. Sometimes I wish I could... have something simpler. You know it’s really hard to sleep in with a lot of windows letting in light?” He mused, pouring out their glasses and handing one to Lance. 

“I can’t imagine. I live on a farm. Up by dawn or else I’m whacked with a chancla.” They both laughed. Matt walked over to the couch, sitting, and Lance did the same, leaning on the arm rest and looking at the TV. It was an hour to midnight still. Time dilation and all. “Do you miss it? Earth?” 

“I do...” Matt looked down for a minute. “I guess... I won’t stay here forever, but I don’t know where the hell I’ll go when I leave. The atlas has been grounded forever, Keith’s section of blades settled, and I hear Altea is lovely but... I guess I’m just not interested. Then again I’m worried anywhere else is just too slow for me. I mean, I’m not busy all the time here but my job is 24/7, I don’t just stop.”

Lance pursed his lips, looking at Matt. “You’re worried you don’t know how to stop working?”

“Pretty much.” Matt sighed. “I don’t mean to get all future-worries on you. I just don’t know what I’ll do when everyone is relaxing and I don’t know how.” 

“I’ve heard kids are good for that.” Lance raises his glass to Matt, and Matt looks at him slack-jawed with amusement. 

Laughing again. “Oh my god! Lance!” Matt practically hides his face. Red cheeked, obviously. “I cannot believe you. C’mon, don’t tell me that’s your bad way of telling me you got someone pregnant.” 

“No! God no- okay I’m definitely not ready to be having kids.” Another sip and Lance leaned back. “Nah, to be honest after Allura and I ended it a few years back I haven’t really... been all that invested in finding anyone. Trust me, the familial pressure is there but... none have caught my heart.” 

“But your eye?” 

“Shut up, Holt.” 

“You’re only 26, you have more time than I. Besides, it’s not the biggest deal. I mean, when the time comes, the time comes. What matters is love, when you find it.” Matt raised the glass to him. “And you will, because you’re the biggest flirt in the galaxy. Eventually someone has to flirt back.” 

Raising his glass too, Lance smiled. “To flirting then.” They both drank. “This is what... 5 years you’ve been out here? I mean what about you?” 

Matt hummed. “5 years, 6 months, 13 days, not that I’ve been counting, and see my previous point. I don’t know a damn soul who’d put up with me for the rest of their lives, and BEFORE you say it, in the romantic sense. Everyone tells me I’m an oblivious workaholic.” 

“They say you’re oblivious because you’re a workaholic.” 

“And I say I’m a workaholic because I’m oblivious, but there in lies my point. My last real relationship was N-7, who I, ya know, worked with. We only dated because we worked together and were close and we both needed companionship. Now I work alone in a suite, and all my friends and family are moving on with their lives.” Matt pouted. “Sometimes I wake up on the couch and look up and see the computers and... I think I’m at one of my old outposts from the war. You guys all left it, I guess I never got the memo.” 

Lance frowned. “Matt...” 

“It’s fine.” He was awfully quick to reply. “God I really need to talk to people that aren’t my dogs more often. I’m really sorry Lance.” 

“Hey.” Lance opened his arms, and Matt looked at him for a minute before leaning against him, and Lance just rubbed his arm. “I don’t mind, we’re friends, right? Besides I don’t know anyone besides you who’s crazy enough to spend 5 and a half years out in the reaches of the galaxy with his dogs. My opinion? You should come home, at least for a while. See if you find what you’ll stay for.” 

“Mm...” A long pause fell between them. Matt didn’t move from his spot leaning against Lance. “I hope you know now that you’ve volunteered yourself as a pillow, I’m staying right here.” 

“Oh I learned to accept the consequences of that one.” 

Matt smiled again, and Lance was happy for it. “Good.” 

————————

At midnight, they both gave a little cheer, and by the time they’d finished Shrek 1 and 2 they’d finished the bottle of wine, and Lance was definitely not in good condition to pilot the lion back to Earth between being kinda drunk and tired as all hell, so Matt led him to his room. Nothing went on between them, Lance just learned Matt’s cuddly when he’s tipsy, and he didn’t complain all that much. 

Matt was right, however, about how much light seeps in in the mornings, but it at least seemed like he’d made it more manageable with light blocking curtains. Just enough from the sides found its way in that when Lance opened his eyes he could see Matt there, arms wrapped around him and his face half buried in his torso with the littlest smile on his face. He could feel Matt’s legs intertwined with his too, and to be honest? He didn’t mind. 

Lance let Matt sleep, only grabbing his phone to see a couple missed calls and texts, the latter of which he responded to. And ultimately, he swiped over to the camera, capturing the absolute finest of Matthew Holt pictures to add to a collection folder, named only with an orange heart.


End file.
